Temporary Insanity among Heroes
by Jenna Darknight
Summary: This is something my sister and I came up with while duscussing some of our reactions to parts of the game. a two chap story of insanity.....poor isaac....
1. Ch1 Desert disaster

**Isaac Finally Snaps!**

A/N: something my sister and I came up with when we were discussing annoying situations in Golden Sun. So…here you go. I don't own Golden Sun (awwww…) Camelot and Nintendo do.

The group had been trudging through the desert for little more than an hour when it started. "Hey guys…I'm thirsty." Of course this was Garet, who'd drank more than the rest of the group put together. Isaac sighed, "Wait until we get to an oasis, Garet. We can get some water there." "But, I'm thirsty now!" "Well, wait for five minutes okay?!" After making the stop at the oasis, in which Garet drank half the lake, the group continued. "I'm hot." Ivan said. "We're all hot Ivan, but we can rest at the next oasis okay?" "But…." Isaac gave him a glare that could have melted stone. "No." "Awwwww…"

This was only the beginning. Mia complained that her clothes were sweaty, not surprising since she was still dressed in her regular four layers of winter clothing. Garet complained that his feet were hot and he was (yet again) thirsty, Ivan complained he was hot and he was so thirsty he would die if he didn't get any water. The stopped at every oasis for at least two hours because they wouldn't budge until then. They were only a third of the way into the desert too. Isaac was getting progressively more irritable with every break. He was just as uncomfortable, but did you hear him complaining? No, because he just wanted to be through this blasted desert as soon as possible. All these breaks were cutting into travel time and it would be night in four hours. The desert would be frigid and this would undoubtedly lead to more, God forbid, complaining.

"Hey Isaac…I'm thirsty again." Garet's new bout of complaining was the last straw. Isaac turned around and yelled, "I know! Garet I know you're thirsty! You drink more than a camel but you're still thirsty! I know it's hot! Mia, it's your own fault that you're hot because your wearing four layers of winter clothing! Ivan, don't even start! I'm hot, tired and thirsty but I haven't complained this entire time!!! Thanks to all your stops, it's going to be nightfall in four hours!!! This means it's going to be cold and bring even more complaining!!!! I've had it up to here with this!!!! I'm just about done being the leader, so screw you guys!!!" After this outburst Isaac stormed off. The others stared at his back. Ivan was the first to recover, "Wow…"

Four ant lions jumped at Isaac just after that statement. They were all nailed with stone spire, died and Isaac continued. Garet looked at the others, "Y'know, It might be a good idea to stop complaining for a while."

Heh! It makes you kind of feel sorry for poor Isaac and what he has to put up with. Criticism is welcome.


	2. ch2 fun with blue rooms

Why Isaac's The Leader 

A/N: a continuation of "Isaac Finally snaps" these all came from a very random discussion about our (meaning me and my sister) reactions to moments in the game. I do not own Golden Sun Camelot/Nintendo do.

"I'm sure it's this way!" Garet swung his arm in an all-encompassing gesture. Isaac raised his eyebrow and sighed, "We already went that way and it led us right back where we started." Garet shrugged, "I can't help it if it all looks the same!" "It doesn't all look the same!" "It's all blue!" "The rooms are set up totally different!" Mia held up her hand, "Not to break up this enlightening conversation, but Ivan fell down the waterfall." Isaac groaned, "Again?!" "Yup." "Well, we better go get him."

The group found Ivan four levels down splashing in the water "HELP!!!! I can't swim!" Isaac walked in and the water came up to his knees. "It's knee deep, Ivan! Get out of it." Ivan stopped splashing and looked at Isaac rather sheepishly, "Oh, sorry." Mia rolled her eyes and muttered what was probably a prayer for the sanity of Garet and Ivan. Isaac sighed and looked at his party, "Let's get moving before Garet's stupidity affects anyone else. Garet saluted their exasperated leader, "Right!…Hey wait a minute, that was mean Isaac!"

After three hours of trudging through the lighthouse, often doubling back because Garet got stuck in a waterfall or something stupid like that, they reached the chamber with a giant statue of Mercury. The statue spoke,_ He who honors the goddess shall be the center of it all, like a swan at the center of a rippling pond_. Mia cast ply on it and it allowed them to walk on water. Garet, excited by the power yelled, "Look guys! I R Sol." Isaac groaned and looked over at Ivan who yelled, "Look I R Sol too!" Mia sighed, "Garet, Ivan, you're both pathetic." Garet grinned, "Not when I R Sol!" Isaac looked at Garet and grinned devilishly. Garet shrunk back a bit and said, "Eh, Isaac? You okay?" Isaac didn't respond but dunked Garet head first into the water.

They finally (after many times of getting lost, losing Garet, having Ivan fall down waterfalls and "I R Sol!" statements) made it to a dead end with a statue and a waterfall. "I think we're lost again…" Isaac wasn't paying attention to Ivan though. He was examining the statue, "Hey, Mia, cast ply on this statue." Mia looked over at Ivan and Garet, shrugged and did it. The waterfall reversed directions to lead up to the lighthouse aerie. Isaac turned back to Garet, grinned and said, "This, my friend, is why I'm the leader."

I know I'm making Isaac and Mia seem like the only sane ones in the party, but don't get me wrong I like Ivan and Garet. It's just kind of a random fic so don't get all offended. BTW Isaac is the only sane one. Mia's just as crazy.


End file.
